


渽儿

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 还是传和镯。





	渽儿

罗渽民的问题李东赫问过自己很多次，没错，他在自己的青春时代给了自己无尽的快乐，但是他可以在自己的后半生也这样吗？他当然可以，自己呢？

一个简单而不简单的问题，情人适合做终身伴侣吗？

李东赫不想想，埋头写东西，李马克变成了他的工具人，因为这人突然变得很神通广大，实习，学习，几乎都可以问他——除了家务和烹饪。李马克依然在安静地等李东赫，有很多时候李东赫甚至觉得他其实在和李马克交往中。

他很愧疚，对罗渽民，对李马克也是，怎么会变成这样呢？他最后也没能知道这个问题的答案，因为罗渽民在他期末以后提出了分手。

你知道吗…我和仁俊考上一所学校了，我觉得我对他更有…心动的感觉，所以对不起……

李东赫是春天和李马克领的证，婚礼也在春天，李马克说，夏天太热了，于是他们在艺术区的那个酒店办了个小但隆重的婚礼。李东赫穿着李马克找人给自己定制的西装，罗渽民牵着黄仁俊的手在旁边一脸慈爱地看着他，仿佛自己的女儿嫁了个好人家。

“东赫啊，要幸福”仁俊说。

“罗渽民你个大猪蹄子”李东赫骂。

婚礼过后他和李马克收拾现场的时候，感觉突然就来了，高定西装被随便扔在一边，李东赫抱着李马克的背哭得一塌糊涂，很不像话，谁在自己的丈夫和自己做的时候为前男友哭？但是他控制不住，他的美好新生活开始了，他有泪有笑的少年时期也戛然而止了。在李马克给他戴上婚戒的那一刻。

罗渽民高中的时候对黄仁俊还只是“好哥们儿”的感情，因为黄仁俊确实也很有男子气概，性格很好，上了大学以后他越发觉得黄仁俊同时还很敏感，很柔软，更重要的是，很漂亮。虽然东赫也漂亮，但是不太一样。

他对黄仁俊表白的那天，釜山下着大雪，黄仁俊脸红扑扑的骂罗渽民脚踏两条船，他急切地解释自己已经和李东赫分手了，就昨天。

那我拒绝你了你不就又solo了，黄仁俊瞪大眼睛愣愣地问。

你不会拒绝我的。

这人哪来的自信？黄仁俊心里很疑惑。

但是事实证明他确实不能拒绝。怎么拒绝自己的白月光呢？

黄仁俊在罗渽民身上找到了港湾的感觉，一个自己可以停留一辈子的地方，罗渽民在黄仁俊身上感到了“家”的氛围，李东赫给他的感觉也不坏，但是比起“家”还有点远，更像是他休息一会儿接着赶路的温暖的驿站——这么说很混蛋，但是就是这样。

黄仁俊跟李东赫的关系还是很好，李东赫那时候和李马克正在热恋期，快乐得忘了一切分手的烦恼，黄仁俊说虽然我没立场这么说，你也挺没心没肺的，

你妈的，那是我抗打击能力满级，李东赫不屑地点点头。

谁知道他心里想的是什么，不过这样也挺好的，黄仁俊呆呆地看了一会儿李东赫，回到数位板上。

李东赫上大学以后爬格子，黄仁俊则开始画稿，一开始活儿并不多，后来约稿的人随着他水平的提升越来越多，有零花钱换新手机了，他兴冲冲地拿新手机拍了张学校门口的车站发给罗渽民，罗渽民回了三个字“好好看”。

【就这样？】黄仁俊觉得这不像是罗渽民的语气。

【太绝了，这个光线，这个构图，这个阴影，好看的不可方物divfeiyvcue】

【？闭嘴吧朋友】

罗渽民其实一点也没变，现在和黄仁俊交往也不改他的话痨小甜心本性，这让黄仁俊心情有点复杂，心情好的时候觉得超棒，心情差的时候……只想让对方闭麦。

不过只要到了床上就都无所谓了。

黄仁俊很怕痛，第一次被进入的时候拍着罗渽民的背让他慢一点，哭哭啼啼的样子让罗简直要晕过去了，一边大呼awsl一边更加用力地挺入，身下人又爽又气，骂罗渽民是发情期的公犬，罗渽民也不管，傻笑着吻在黄仁俊光洁的额头上。

渽儿出生的时候他俩结婚不到八个月，典型的未婚先孕，不过家长们都没说什么，黄仁俊开玩笑说是因为罗渽民家里有钱，罗渽民想了半天没想明白有什么关联。

孩子两个月以后就给黄仁俊的爸妈带了，因为黄仁俊和罗渽民都忙得很——画手稿子多起来比普通白领还要命。罗渽民进了首尔的一所大医院，为了评上主治医师努力工作。偶尔黄仁俊会带着便当来看他，顺便顺一盒止痛药走。

他们的下午是两人的空闲时间唯一的交集，罗渽民喜欢带黄仁俊去私人影院，然后和着昏暗的灯光美美的来一发，黄仁俊的身体在生完孩子以后变得更敏感了，这让罗渽民欣喜若狂，拼命地冲刺，直到老婆大骂他下吊没个轻重，都快被顶穿了。

渽儿也是黄仁俊起的名，因为他真的很喜欢渽这个字。孩子的正名是罗昌雄。罗父起的。

和英武的名字不一样，孩子遗传了父母精致的相貌，经常被认成女生，性格却随黄仁俊多一点，虎得不得了，脾气极好的罗渽民有一次也差点上手打他，因为他又双叒叕在学校打架了。

我没有打女孩子！也没打老师！他辩解，幼嫩的嗓音带着一点沙哑。

你再说！？罗渽民火冒三丈。

反而是黄仁俊来拉他走，眼神示意渽儿赶紧回房间做作业，渽儿也气鼓鼓地走了，嘴里念叨着明明是他们先笑我没有男子气概的，

渽儿三岁的时候灿儿才出生，罗和黄结婚早，李姓兄弟则很晚才结婚，孩子也生的晚。小小的渽儿趴在婴儿床旁边看着刚满月的更小只的灿儿，瞪大了眼睛“哦——”了好久，然后问黄仁俊，妈妈我可以带他回家吗，我会好好照顾他的。

黄仁俊吃惊地否决了。渽儿虽然有点失望但还是快乐地去给宝宝拿奶瓶了。

灿儿~

他叫了灿儿几年，等到三年后才有灿儿奶声奶气的回应，等到十年后才有更确切的回应，只不过这时候两人都是少年了。

tbc.


End file.
